Elliot Randolph
Elliot Randolph is an Asgardian who stayed on Earth after a battle centuries ago. The name "Elliot Randolph" is presumably an alias, though his true name is unknown. Randolph has possessed the "Berserker Staff", which he broke into three pieces and hid across the globe. Randolph is a professor of Norse mythology and pretends to be a Human. Biography Ancient Times The Asgardian that would come to be known as Elliot Randolph was a stone mason for thousands of years before being recruited for a military mission to Earth in the 12th century. Tired of his mundane existence in Asgard and desiring to travel the Realms, Randolph signed on. While on Earth, Randolph served with the Asgardian Berserker Army, who gained superior strength, even by Asgardian standards, by touching a device known as the Berserker Staff, which brought all of the rage and hatred that the wielder keeps suppressed and transforms it into strength. During his time on Earth, Randolph fell in love with the planet and its people, and when the rest of the Asgardian host returned home, Randolph stayed behind. The Berserker Staff was left behind as well. Randolph, who now considered himself a pacifist, did not want the staff or the power it possessed. Fearing that the dark magic of the staff would fall into the wrong hands, he broke the staff into three pieces and spread them in various places across Europe. He hid one in a tree in what would become the Trillemarka National Park in Norway, one in a crypt in Seville, Spain and the final piece in a church in Ireland. Randolph had lived on Earth for several centuries when, in the year 1546, he met and fell in love with a French girl. He told her his story and her brother, who happened to be a priest, wrote the story down and created the legend of "The Warrior Who Stayed."Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well Modern Times By the 21st Century, Randolph had taken up the guise of a human professor of Norse Mythology at the University of Seville. When S.H.I.E.L.D. discovered the Asgardian weapon Mjølnir in the desert of New Mexico, Agent Phil Coulson called upon Randolph for a consultation. .]] Two years later, when the piece of the Berserker Staff that Randolph hid in Norway was found by a Norse Paganist Hate Group, Coulson again consulted with Randolph. Recognizing what they were searching for, Randolph attempted to gather the pieces of the staff before either S.H.I.E.L.D. or the neo-Norse pagans could. Unfortunately, Randolph could not keep the staff piece out of the hands of the pagans, and was taken into custody by Coulson. He was put in the Cage and interrogated. After deducing that Randolph was the legendary Asgardian "Warrior Who Stayed", Coulson got Randolph to cooperate after threatening to reveal his Asgardian origins to the world. Randolph led Coulson's team to the church in Ireland where the final piece was hidden, only to find the that the Paganists had beaten them there. Jakob Nystrom stabbed Randolph through the heart with a staff piece. Agent Coulson managed to keep Randolph alive long enough for his advanced Asgardian physiology to heal itself. While this happened, Agents Grant Ward and Melinda May utilized the staff to take out the Paganists. Afterward, S.H.I.E.L.D. took the Berserker Staff into its possession and Randolph decided that given Europe's new fascination with all things Asgard that it was perhaps time for him to move on. Coulson recommended that he move to Portland, Oregon, and agreed to visit him there. Powers and Abilities Like all Asgardians, Randolph possesses a life span of up to five thousand years, as well as super-human strength, durability and advanced regenerative ability. Relationships *Berserker Army - Former Teammates *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Allies **Coulson's Team ***Phil Coulson ***Melinda May ***Grant Ward ***Leo Fitz ***Jemma Simmons ***Skye *Elena - Student *Norse Paganists - Enemies **Petra Larsen **Jakob Nystrom Gallery Agents-Of-SHIELD04.jpg Agents-Of-SHIELD12.jpg Agents-Of-SHIELD15.jpg References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Scientists Category:Professors